Secrets
by VKLOREO23
Summary: She ended up meeting him at a place that should have been expected but she just never thought of it only winning since she was a Queen.


**Yo guys I updated the spelling and stuff and wanted to finally add the picture I was allowed to use a while back I hope you guys love it like I do. Courtesy of SourAcid on DeviantArt. If you wanna check him out I'll have his link on my profile alright he draws really good.**

 **Disclaimer=== I own nothing! besides this story**

* * *

Harleen sighed as she waited in traffic leaning her head agaisnt her hand next to the drivers window while the other was holding onto the steering wheel. She looked at all her other mirrors and at all the cars behind her honking. Idiots, like if that was gonna make a difference, there was an accident up ahead and it must have been big since it was blocking all four lanes on each side of the street so no one was going anywhere sadly except for people on their bikes which she cursed her luck on deciding to take her car to work today instead of her bike. Turning up the volume Harleen listened to the music being played on the radio waiting for time to pass.

A good hour passed before traffic started to let up, letting people move forward from one lane making others merge. She looked down at her phone as it started to ring, the caller ID saying 'The Office'. Shit. Harley decided to just let it go to voicemail not wanting to hear her boss ask where she was at, she really just wasn't in the mood for his nagging right now. When her phone stopped ringing and made a ping sound she picked it up after passing the car crash that was blocking the intersection which was a black SUV with a purple streak on the side which had obviously totaled the poor silver sports car. Deciding to park near a cafe thinking that since she was already late for work a coffee would very much help the already bad day ahead of her.

Looking at the screen it showed she had one missed call, two voicemails, and nine messages as well as a calendar alert. Harleen swiped the unlock feature and went to her voicemail ignoring the first unopened and will continue to be unopened voicemail and tapped on the second waiting for the sound to start.

 _'Dr. Quinzel this is Bell, Dr. Arkham wants know whats going on since you're always on time yet you aren't here, and what your ETA is? Please contact me or Dr. Arkham as soon as you get this message Dr. thank you._ '

That was the end of that voicemail.

Harleen then looked at the calendar alert that said MR, she smiled glad that the event was tonight its been too long since she went to a MR which was code word for Midnight Rally. Ever since Harleen got her job at Arkham the year before she drifted away from a lot of used to be friends and crazy activities but tonight was the day that she would return to take back her crown like she promised she would to her loyal followers. After tapping okay on the event she went over to her messages and started reading from the bottom up.

Niel: Hey Harleen Arkham is throwing a fit that you are not here today I guess some important people are here for something I don't really know the details but he needs you so heads up.

She rolled her eyes at that one. Okay next one

Dr. Lee: Quinzel since I heard that you haven't came in yet and failed to notify anyone if you are. I just wanted to ask that if you do end up coming in can you please bring me coffee since the machine here in the faculty room is broken and I'm in need of one. I'll pay you back if you do.

Looking up from the phone and staring at the coffee shop in front of her Harleen decided to just read the rest of the messages inside the shop and get Lee his coffee while she was at it. She didn't hate the guy so it wouldn't hurt to buy him a cup, but if he really didn't end up paying her back he was gonna owe her big time for just the coffee.

She reached over into the passenger seat and grabbed her purse putting her phone inside and reaching for her door, as she opened it Harleen stepped out pulling her black pencil skirt down a bit since it hiked up while she was driving. As soon as she closed her door she locked it and started for the cafe in front of her, she was lucky to get a parking spot right in front of the shop.

Stepping inside was bliss when the smell of coffee invaded her sense of smell as well as the cool air inside since it was hot outside for summer. She walked up to the man on the other side of the cash register and ordered two cups of coffee and a chocolate muffin from the man on the other side who was smiling really happily at her some reason. Smiling back at him she payed him and went to sit on a table near the window in front. She took her phone out again going back to the messages.

(***)684-6654: Hey Harleen its Kyle from the get together. Your friend gave me your number after you left and I was wondering if you wanted to meet up some time. Well give me a text this is my number.

She raised her eye brow as she read this she didn't remember meeting a Kyle and was gonna kill which ever friend it was that gave her number away so easily. She deleted this message and went onto the next one.

Nick: Harleen what's up I had an awesome time the other day and wanted to know if you wanted to go on a date again? Hit me up ;)

As soon as she finished reading that she groaned this dude was a nice guy but not really her type. He was quite and very very clingy so she was just gonna ignore this one for now and deal with it later. Three messages ended up being from three different friends asking how she has been and that its been ages since they got together and if she wanted to hang out or party someday. Harleen hummed as she checked the last two messages.

****: **** This is your service provider and this is a reminder that your monthly payment is due tomorrow. $90.00

Sighing she cursed under her breath totally forgetting that that was what she was supposed to pay for the other day when she went out to run errands. She made a mental note to pay it later today and then went onto the next message, she hoped it was nothing stupid like another guy asking for a date.

(***)***-****: The location to MD will be disclosed an hour before the start. Members who plan to bring a guest must be VIP for free of charge.

Harleen stopped reading at that point since the rest was just saying if you want a pack or want to become an exclusive member you gotta do all these other things, meaning in other words pay more but lucky for her she knew it was all sort of a scam. After pinching the bridge between her eyes she grinned. It was finally the day to return and she was gonna have a hell of a lot of fun doing it and coming back with a bang.

Putting her phone away she patiently waited for her coffee to be ready. A waiter soon brought her the two cups of coffee and her muffin which she happily bit into before looking at her coffee. The sound of a loud motorbike pulling up in front of the cafe brought her attention to the window while she sipped her coffee.

A man in all black got off his bike and took off his helmet placing it onto his bike and walking into the cafe, Harleen had to admit his bike looked very nice and well kept for a classic. When he entered the cafe he looked around for a second and their eyes locked for five seconds before he smiled and went to go order something she assumed. Biting into her yummy muffin she looked back out the window at the passing cars and pedestrians walking thinking of what was to come when she arrived at the asylum later today.

She was brought out of her musings when the guy she locked eyes with earlier sat across from her on the table. Well he was bold that was for sure she'll give him that, she smiled at him when he said nothing and just stared at her.

"Well nice to meet you too please by all means take a seat." She told him sarcastically and lifted her cup of coffee and took another sip looking at him from over her cup. He looked surprised for some reason as he stared at her as if she had another head on her.

"Sorry I think I misunderstood our eye contact. So you weren't checking me out or anything?" He asked as he stroked his beard looking at her.

Harleen laughed out loud as he said that apologizing to him for laughing and kept giggling for a few more seconds.

"Sorry but no. Yeah we had eye contact but that's just cause you stepped into the store as a new face you know, sorry." She told him smiling while going back to her muffin and saw as one of the store members brought over this mans drink. He was about to get up but she told him to just stay since he was already sitting down. After biting her muffin again and grabbing her coffee she twirled it a bit and was surprised to find a number on her cup of coffee with the name Erin on it. She looked over at the waiter who took her order to see him staring at her and then wink. Oh god.

"So what's your name hot stuff. My names Johnny." He asked her as he extended his hand for a handshake. She quickly looked away from the guy behind the counter to the guy in front of her. Man, were all men supposed to be bold today for some reason.

"My name is Harleen so no more hot stuff okay. Nice to meet you Johnny." She chuckled in reply shaking his hand in return and looked back out at his bike outside.

"I like your bike it's in pretty good condition for being that old."

"Well when you have the money and time it isn't hard to keep a bike looking good you know." He told her as he also looked out the window at it. Well she registered that this guy told her in a completely different way that not only did he have money on him but also time, she was almost curious as to what profession he was in, almost.

"I see." They made small talk for a good eight minutes and that was more then enough time Harleen needed to finish her muffin and get to know this mans intentions.

She looked down at her watch and noted that she was two hours late for work now.

"It was nice meeting you Johnny but I must get to work now since I am late and need to give this cup of coffee to my co-worker." Raising up the still warm coffee cup she gathered her things as he also stood up.

"Well hey can I get your number or something so we can hang out or talk another time." He asked her and she looked at him then at his bike.

"Listen Johnny I get what you're trying to do but I'm honestly just not interested in anyone at the moment but we can be friends you seem like an interesting guy and I already like you cause you can drive a bike so lets do this. I'll give me you my number and you can text or call me at any time today and if I do happen to reply or answer your call then we will see each other again." Harleen told him and as she handed him her business card and began to walk away but then stopped and turned back to see him looking at her then back at her card.

"There is an event going on today so who knows I might invite you to it." She told him and walked out of the cafe with her co workers coffee in her hand and decided to finally head to work.


End file.
